supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джоди Миллс
Джоди Миллс - шериф в Су-Фолс. Не раз помогала Винчестерам. Была другом Бобби и даже имела с ним романтические отношения до его смерти. Джоди - боевая личность, не раз помогала Бобби и братьям. История Фон Джоди была замужем, у неё был сын Оуэн, который умер после того, как стал зомби. Она знала Бобби Сингера, но считала его обычным пьяницей и обычно встречались они в полицейском участке после очередной попойки Бобби. Season 5 Впервые она появляется в эпизоде "Мёртвые пледов не носят", где встречает в кафе Винчестеров, которые опрашивают местного парня, и спрашивает, кто они и что здесь делают. Получив ответ "ФБР", она верит им не до конца и просит позвонить их начальнику. К несчастью, она узнаёт голос фальшивого начальника - Бобби - и предупреждает Винчестеров, чтобы они прекратили заниматься этим, что бы они не задумали. Позже она арестовывает братьев, которые приходят за воскресшим мертвецом. Бобби просит её отпустить Сэма и Дина, но она сажает под замок и его. Позже выясняется, что её собственный сын вернулся из мёртвых, и поэтому она не принимает участия в этом деле. Позже Оуэн заболевает, и Джоди очень обеспокоена этим. Вскоре она видит, как её сын поедает её убитого мужа, и даёт Дину убить его. После этого она узнаёт о сверхъестественном. Season 6 She later returns in Weekend At Bobby's, when she and an FBI agent arrive at Bobby's door. She helps Bobby by getting the agent outside his house, but is shocked to hear that he also had a body outside as well as inside. They go outside to find a hole, and she gets rid of the agents. Bobby later asks her a favor to get Rufusmoved to jail in town. Jody is shocked by this request and tells Bobby she could lose her job and drives away. She later comes to Bobby's doorstep with Rufus, and tells Bobby he has a certain amount of time before she calls in and tells the FBI Rufus escaped from her custody. She threatens that if she loses her job over this, Bobby will be in trouble. Season 7 In Hello, Cruel World Jody was at the hospital the Leviathansdecided to use as their feeding area. She recently had surgery and was sharing a room with another woman. In the night, Jody witnesses the woman being taken away by Dr. Gaines who treated her. She follows him to see Dr. Gaines kill and eat the woman. Escaping back to her room, Jody soon passes out in the hallway, and wakes up back in her room with Dr. Gaines telling her he'll see her soon. With her life in danger, she calls Bobby Singer for help. Bobby gets her out of the hospital and checks it out. In Slash Fiction, Jody manages to find Bobby in his hideout. She offers him food and beer. Jody thanks Bobby for saving her and offers to cook for him. It's thanks to Jody that Bobby figures out the Leviathans' weakness. Jody was cleaning the place using a cleaning agent that contained Borax, a chemical which painfully dissolves the skin of Leviathans, and Bobby kisses her for it. As she leaves, Bobby gives her the Leviathan's head and tells her to toss it into the river. In Time After Time she calls Sam up with a case of people being rapidly aged. When she calls a second time she finds out that Dean has gone missing, and offers her help. Sam asks her to go to Bobby's storage to grab some boxes. She arrives at the house Sam is staying at and brings in the boxes. Jody and Sam look over the case and from the ring on the man's finger they figure out it's the Time God Chronos. So they look for a way to summon Chronos. Eventually, they find the ritual required, and Sam performs it, summoning both Chronos and Dean to the Present Day. Sam stabs Chronos with an olive stake killing the God and saving Dean. Season 8 In Sacrifice, Jody goes on a date with what she believes to be a man named Rodric, but it is actually Crowley. The two get along great and Crowley claims to have lost loved ones, causing Jody to remember her dead son and husband and cry. She goes into the bathroom to calm down, but Crowley casts a spell that causes to her to start choking to death on her own blood. Samand Dean call him to stop, but tells them that he will spare Jody's life only if they stop the trials to close the Gates of Hell and turn over the demon tablet, using the short time Jody has left to press the issue. Dean agrees if he swaps the angel tablet instead and Crowley tells them they must say "I surrender" before he stops. Presumably Sam and Dean do and Jody is saved. Season 9 In Rock and a Hard Place, Jody is called to the town of Hartford, South Dakota which she covers as Sheriff along with Sioux Falls and after learning of the fourth mysterious disappearance where unnatural strength was displayed, calls in Sam and Dean to investigate. Jody tells them about the case and brings in the only witness who describes astrange blue light after the truck the victim was hiding under was pushed over. Later, after Dean goes with Suzy Lee to her apartment, Jody works with Sam on the case, figuring out that the people were virgins who broke their chastity promise. When Dean doesn't answer the phone, Sam and Jody rush to Suzy's apartment to discover it a mess and the two gone. Searching for who could have done this, Jody finds out about the Roman goddess Vesta who has fire powers and buries alive virgins who don't stay virgins. Sam gets a call from Dean and though he loses the signal, he and Jody are able to figure out where he is because of a train passing in the background. Jody discovers that Vesta can only be killed by an oak stake stained in the blood of a virgin and they head to the town church where the two try to convince a virgin to give them her blood. When she refuses, Jody punches her in the nose and wipes some of the blood off on a tissue. Carrying the stake, Jody and Sam search the farm they believe Dean is at and locate an old bomb shelter in the barn where Dean is. Vesta attacks, knocking out Sam and threatening Jody who surprises her by revealing her knowledge of Vesta's nature. As Vesta is distracted tying her down and telling her why she is doing this, Jody tries to stab her with the stake, but Vesta overpowers her and tries to kill her with it. Though Sam manages to stop her from being killed, Jody is stabbed non-fatally. While Vesta is distracted by Sam, Jody stabs her from behind with the stake, killing her. Dean then manages to open the door of the shelter and the three rescue the three surviving victims. Jody, her arm in a sling, thanks Sam and Dean for their help before saying goodbye. In Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Jody returns to her police station to find a vampire named Cody attacking a young woman in one of the jail's cells. Acting quickly, Jody decapitates Cody with a fire axe and calls in Sam and Dean to help as she overheard Cody mentioning that more vampires would be coming after the girl. Sam and Dean confirm that she is not a vampire while Jody finds out she is Annie Jones, a girl who was kidnapped eight years before and has no surviving relatives, however, she insists that she be called Alex. While Sam and Dean hunt the nest, Jody takes Alex to her family cabin to protect her. There, Alex acts rude even when deducing that Jody's family is dead, but Jody does her best to take care of her. That night, Sam and Dean call her to warn her that the vampires are coming and that there's a problem with Alex, but they arrive during the call and Jody is knocked out in the fight that follows. When Sam and Dean arrive the next morning, they tell Jody that they have learned that the vampires are using Alex to lure in humans to feed on and that they plan to raid the nest and kill all the vampires inside with the rescue of Alex being a secondary priority. Despite their reservations, Jody demands to come with them and refuses to be left behind. At the nest, Jody searches the basement after hearing Alex scream and finds her turned into a vampire. Jody is captured by the vampire "mother" Celia who tries to get Alex to feed on Jody to complete her transformation. Alex refuses as Jody was so good to her and Jody realizes that Celia lost a daughter named Alex and kidnapped Annie Jones and renamed her to Alex to replace her dead daughter. Celia admits this while Jody admits that she's been trying to fill the void in her life created by the death of her family with many things, including Alex. Celia tries to drain Jody of her blood and kill her, but Alex saves Jody by injecting Celia with dead man's blood Связи Сэм Винчестер Дин Винчестер Кроули Клэр Новак Донна Алекс Энни Появления Сезон 5 * Мёртвые пледов не носят Сезон 6 * Выходные у Бобби Сезон 7 * Привет, жестокий мир * Убойное чтиво * Путешествие во времени Сезон 8 * Жертва Сезон 9 * Меж двух огней * Алекс Энни Алексис Энн Сезон 10 * Хиббинг 911 Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи 5 сезона Категория:Персонажи 7 сезона Категория:Персонажи 6 сезона Категория:Персонажи 8 сезона Категория:Друзья Категория:Создания Бога Категория:Охотники Категория:Друзья Винчестеров Категория:Персонажи 9 сезона Категория:Персонажи 10 сезона